


they got no idea about me and you

by HeartonFire



Series: no one has to know what we do [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kastle Smut Week, KastleNetwork, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Smut, dom!Frank (if you squint), ksw: tantalizing tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartonFire/pseuds/HeartonFire
Summary: The Liebermans invite Frank and Karen to a party at their house. When Frank needs a break from meeting new people, Karen has an idea.





	they got no idea about me and you

**Author's Note:**

> tantalizing tuesday: don't make a sound; has to be quiet so others won't hear

Frank’s hand was burning into Karen’s hip as he held her to his side. She didn’t know if it was for her benefit or his at this point. All of David and Sarah’s friends were very sweet, very welcoming, but they all had questions, and it was hard to know exactly how much to say. Karen looked up at Frank and saw the muscle ticking in his jaw like it did when he was ready to explode.

Karen set down her wine glass and squeezed Frank’s hand. He looked at her, startled out of his thoughts, brown eyes calming when he found hers.

“Come with me,” she said quietly. He put his beer bottle next to Karen’s glass and let her lead him out of the room.

Heart pounding, Karen slipped through the door Sarah had pointed out earlier and locked it behind them. Frank blinked and half-smiled.

“Thought you could use a break,” Karen said, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her shoulder. She breathed him in, warm spice and metal, and a little of her shampoo. His hands stroked her hair where it fell down her back and Karen smiled against his temple.

Soon, his lips found her neck and he pressed light kisses down her collarbone, tracing along the deep vee over her breasts. Karen gasped and arched her back towards him.

“This dress,” he grunted, hands pawing at it to give him access to more of her skin. Goosebumps rose where he swirled his tongue and Karen pulled at his hair, not sure if she was pulling him closer or pushing him back.

He growled low in his throat and pulled the straps off her shoulders. The dress fell to her waist and he fumbled with her bra, finally letting it fall to the floor. His teeth locked onto her pink nipple and a moan tumbled out of Karen’s mouth before she could stop it. Frank pressed her back against the wall and clamped one hand over her mouth. Her hands flew up to hold onto his forearm.

“Shh,” he said, mischievous smirk spreading across his face. “Quiet now. Can’t have them hear us.”

A rush of heat spread through Karen’s core and she groaned against his hand. His other hand fell to her breast, fingertips rough against her skin where he stroked and squeezed and pinched. She shuddered against his touch, hips jerking towards him.

He shook his head. “Not yet.” Karen reached for him, to take off his shirt, his pants, something, but he shook his head again. “No, ma’am.”

Karen clenched her thighs together, searching for friction she couldn’t find. Her hands clenched against the wall. They had played games like this before, but never quite like this.

Franks hands slid up her legs, bunching the dress around her waist. Karen expected him to slide her panties down, let them join her bra on the floor, but he didn’t. Warm fingers traced the lacy edges, sending shivers of desire spiraling through her.

“You wear these for me?” he whispered, releasing her face from his hand. She nodded. He crushed his lips to hers, mouth warm and wet, tongue tangling with hers. His teeth slid along her bottom lip and she gasped into his mouth. She tried desperately to press forward, to feel his body against her, but his hand tensed at her waist, holding her against the wall. “Is that okay?”

“Frank,” Karen pleaded, watching his eyes heat and sharpen when he felt her struggling to touch him. “Yes. Please.”

He jerked his head in a nod, fumbling with his belt before pressing his palm to her mouth again with a quirk of his eyebrows. His pants fell to his knees and Karen moaned against his hand when she saw him, hard and heavy and ready for her. He lifted her with one arm and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

His first stroke was slow, smooth. He closed his eyes and hissed her name against her chest while she clung to him like she was coming apart at the seams. She was, and he was the only thing that could hold her together. Feeling him inside her, pulsing and strong and god, so thick, it was all Karen could do to stop herself from screaming. Who cared who heard them? She needed him, just like this. Damn the world.

He shifted under her and sped up his rhythm, hand still clamped over her mouth while he bit and licked at all the skin he could reach. Karen’s back scraped against the wall, but if it meant having him like this, she’d take all the scrapes she could.

Voices filtered in from outside the door, and Frank slowed, breath heavy against her jaw. His eyes met hers and he squeezed her to his chest. Karen squirmed, clit sliding against his pubic bone and making her shudder. She saw herself in the mirror, over his shoulder, dress around her middle, breasts bare, Frank still almost fully clothed. She circled faster, kept the pressure building until she felt every muscle in her body tense. She came with a muffled cry, breath warm against his hand. Frank’s arm tightened around her waist until she could hardly breathe. There were still voices outside.

“Jesus, Karen,” he mumbled into her skin.

When the voices subsided, he lowered her to the floor, kneeled over her, bent her legs at the knees and slid back inside. The slick from between Karen’s thighs coated his skin and made him groan. He hit a place deep inside Karen and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him to her. He swallowed her shouts of pleasure, picking up the pace until he pressed his face into her neck and came with an open-mouthed grunt, teeth sharp against the skin of her neck.

Karen trailed her fingers through his hair, his warm weight pressing her into the cool floor. He was still inside her.

He lifted his head and kissed her gently, brushing the hair off her face. “Was that okay?” Karen smiled and kissed him again. He stood and helped her to her feet. She was a little wobbly and leaned back against the wall for support. Frank’s fingers traced the marks of his teeth, his grip, where bruises would definitely appear later. He pressed a kiss to each one, as gentle and soft as Karen had ever seen him.

When he was finished, he helped her straighten her dress and rested his chin on her shoulder while she reapplied her lipstick. She hadn’t thought to bring a hairbrush, but she combed through her hair with her fingers before she would let Frank open the door.

“You’re okay?” he asked, sounding like a guilty schoolboy. Karen nodded with a smile, and his whole body relaxed. “I’ll go first. Distract them,” he said, gentle smile on his face. Karen kissed his cheek and watched him go.

“We thought you left!” she heard David say loudly. She checked herself once more in the mirror and went out to join him. She took his hand and he kissed the top of her head. “More wine?”

“Please. I’m thirsty today for some reason,” Karen said with a smile. Frank nearly choked, but did his best to cover it with a cough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
